


Growing Family

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [275]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All-Human, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Caroline as Klaus' secret, pregnant, girlfriend
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [275]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Growing Family

“Who the hell are you?”

Caroline blinked at the blonde in the doorway, more than a bit confused at being labeled a stranger in her own place of work. “I manage this gallery, who the hell are _you_?”

The blonde just crossed her arms. “I thought this was Niklaus Mikaelson’s gallery.”

Standing from behind her desk, she hated that she couldn’t cross her arms as easily over her growing belly. “He is the owner, yes, but I handle the day-to-day operations. Can I help you with something?”

Eyes glancing down her expanded form with an arched brow, she shrugged. “I’d hate to trouble you,” she said, sounding anything but sincere. “I don’t suppose Nik is going to be around anytime soon?”

_Nik?_ A cold feeling bristled down her spine as she looked at this annoyingly elegant woman, easily using a nickname she’d never been asked to use. “I don’t-”

“Sweetheart,” Klaus called from down the hallway, something rustling with him. “They didn’t have strawberry, so I hope mango will suffice-” He stopped just short of the driveway, and she could see his stunned expression over the stranger’s shoulder. “Rebekah?”

Without looking at him, her eyes slid back down to Caroline’s belly with something like alarm in them. Likewise, Caroline wondered if maybe this Rebekah was a wife he’d neglected to mention.

Sensing her alarm, however, Klaus slipped around Rebekah to stand at _her_ side, his hand landing protectively on her waist as he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “I’m sorry,” he whispered almost too quietly to hear before his voice rose back to a normal volume. “Caroline, meet my sister. Rebekah, it’s been a while.”

“Clearly,” she snapped, waving her hand vaguely in Caroline’s direction, “you’ve been too busy hiding your dirty little secret to come home. A baby? _Really_?”

Torn between offense and concern, Caroline placed a comforting hand over his. “Gee, I can’t imagine why he didn’t want to introduce me to such a sweet family.” Truly, she knew there was bad blood after he was kicked out at eighteen, and he _never_ talked about them; somehow, she hadn’t been expecting anything like this. With all the mean girl antics she doled out in high school, though, she knew better than to engage. More importantly, Klaus brought her frozen treats that were likely to melt. So, she kissed his cheek and stole the bag of ice pops. “Thanks, love.”

He kissed her hair when she sat back down, content to watch the show. “My relationship with Caroline is not a secret, which you would know if you lot bothered to reach out over the years. And yes, we’re expecting, thank you for the well wishes.”

Shaking her head, Rebekah seemed abashed. “I’m here now,” she muttered stubbornly. “I was just…surprised.”

With a loud smack of her lips, Caroline managed a smile around the popsicle with a warm hand rubbing her belly. “You’re telling me. I thought you were his wife.” The pregnancy had rid her of any subtlety or boundaries, much to the delight of her friends and Klaus - usually.

In this case, both Mikaelsons stared at her with horror, and she laughed at how similar their expressions were. “Oh kid,” she murmured to her belly, uncaring of her audience, “you don’t stand a chance. But you’ll be damn pretty.”


End file.
